Bakafish reposted with better vocab and grammar
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Yoh was irritating a bored hao with his giggles when he was surfing the net and Hao barges in and shows him some ‘disturbing’ videos on to teach him some lesson. Major idiocy and major craziness and slight Yona in the end.


**REPOSTED WITH BETTER VOCAB AND GRAMMAR!!!**

Disclaimer: Shaman King, Hard Gay and do not belong to me. Otherwise Hao would wear the Hard Gay outfit. That would be very nice. Drool...

* * *

It was very quiet in the onsen, except for the tapping sound when he typed on the keyboard and the giggles that was emitted from Yoh's room every now and then. Anna had went for a spa and a facial treatment paid by her darling husband, Yoh. Definitely not Hao otherwise Anna will be too tired. You know what I mean. :wink wink: 

So, as I was saying, Anna was out of the house, Yoh was surfing the net and Hao had nothing to do.

"Bored…." Said Hao, who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Another round of giggle came from the room next to his and he glared at the wall wishing that his glare could burn through the wall and warn his brother that he was bored and he would burn him into ashes if he does not shut up. After the giggles have subsided, he went back staring up at the ceiling and went back to thinking of what he could do.

"Go shopping? Neh, no money. Look for whatever clothes I could wear for tomorrow's date? Neh, I look good in anything. Might as well go in nothing. Prank call Chocolove? Neh, I'll be the one wanting to kill him not the other way round. Sex call Ren? Neh, he'll hang up the phone even before I could speak. Sigh… BORED!" Hao exclaimed as he covered his eyes with one arm.

Another round of giggle exploded from Yoh's room and Hao jumped up from his bed.

"Alright! That's it! Don't blame me! You forced me into doing this!"

Hao barge into Yoh's room and took his place in front of the computer.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm using it now."

"'Nii-chan!" Yoh pouted and grabbed another chair and sat himself down beside Hao, crossing his arms and legs.

"And what web are you going to surf when you don't even know anything about computers and internets?"

"Am I really that stupid that I do not even know how to use this frigging machine that you call computer which I despise it a lot?"

Yoh raised both eyebrows at his brother before replying childishly, "Oh. So you know how to use the computer?"

"Duh. I even had something _real_ nice to show you." Hao grinned evilly at Yoh before turning his gaze back at the computer, leaving his brother to think of what was going to happen next. He typed on the search engine: and pressed enter. When the page is load he typed in 'Bakafish' and pressed on one of the video and paused it.

"For now, let's just sit back and relax and wait for this video to load finish."

Hao leaned back onto the computer chair and put his hand behind his head and twirls around in the chair. Yoh looked intently on the loading bar, waiting impatiently for the video to load finish.

As if he had eyes in the back of his head, Hao turned back to the computer screen just as the video finish loading. He looked at Yoh again before grinning evilly.

"And let the fun begin."

Yoh's eyes widened with each passing second as the video showed more and more 'disturbing' scenes and Hao couldn't help but laugh at Yoh's super dupah innocence.

"'Nii-chan! This is not funny! How can you show me th-th-this kind of thing and corrupt my innocence!" Yoh spluttered and yelled at Hao.

Hao continues laughing and took a while to catch back his breath.

"My, my. Aren't you a little too innocent?" he answered sarcastically. "You're married already. Anna still looked bored when I showed her not only one but six of these video. Many a times I really wonder whether you really are my twin brother," he added.

Hao ended with a chuckle and stood up from his seat, preparing to leave his pouting brother in the room but couldn't help but suggest something naughty to manipulate this innocent mind of his twin brother even more.

" By the way, Yoh." Yoh looked at Hao warily before letting him continue.

"What?"

"While Anna was watching the videos, I read her mind. And her mind told me that she was pretty while aroused by the tight clothes and the hip movement that guy in the video kept doing. Ja ne, Yoh. I've just thought of something that I can do."

Hao retreated the room but not without a yell from his ototo at him. He chuckled at his brother's naïve and went back into his room to call someone.

Next Day Someone who was on the way to the onsen… 

'_Today, I'll be the king of comedy. From today onwards, everyone will yell for more actions from me. From today onwards, I'll be the king! I'll be the king in just 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…'_

"WOOOOOO! OHAYO MINNA-SAN! WATASHI HARUDO GEI, WOOO!"

All the people in the living room of the onsen stared at the intruder who was wearing tight fitting black top, short black pants, black hat and a black sunglass and had his hand high up in the air, thrusting his hips violently up in the thin air. No one spoke for moments before someone broke into fits of laughter with the rest of the residents follow by.

'Yes! I've done it! I'm going to be the king of the comedians! My dreams have finally come true! Thank you, god, for making my dream come true! Thank you, thank you, thank you so-'

Before Chocolove was able to finish thanking the gods, Ryu interrupted him.

"Chocolove! What in heavens have gotten into you! You looked so…!" Ryu stopped halfway and exploded into rains of laughter which lead to rolling on the floor.

'What the…' Chocolove glared at the elder of the twins hatefully who in returned just smiled back at him.

"Grr… One of this days I'm going to do something to your precious hair…" Chocolove shissed under his breath while stomped out of the onsen.

**Back in the onsen,** Yoh was trying to catch his breath.

"'Ni-ni-nii-chan. Wa-was that what you said when you thought of something you can do?"

"Of course. Who else but me could think of something as clever as that?"

"Hahaha! Nice one, 'nii-chan! Demo, please don't try this anymore. That movement really is disturbing…"

"You're too innocent Yoh. Alright, I promise you but on one condition…"

Yoh looked suspiciously at the too-innocent-grin Hao gave him.

"And that is…?"

Hao's grinned grew even wider before leaning in towards Yoh and whispered into Yoh's ear. Yoh's face turned scarlet red when Hao moved away and stared at Hao.

"So is this a deal?" Hao smiled playfully at Yoh, waiting for his answer.

Yoh shut his eye tightly, scowling darkly before forcing a nod out and opened his eyes to see Hao's smile widened even more. He knew that it was too late to back out now.

**Later In The Night**

Yoh checked himself in the mirror of the bathroom for the last time and sighed deeply before leaving the bathroom with a hope that he would not regret whatever he was about to do.

Yoh knocked onto the door of his and Anna room and waited for the permission from Anna to go in.

"Come in."

Yoh checked his attire one last time and went inside the room. The room was not lit at all which made it hard for Anna to see what Yoh was wearing. Anna heard the click of the door being locked and was puzzled.

"Yoh? Why did you lock the door? Yoh? Where are you? I can't see you. Hurry and come to bed. It's getting late."

"Anna. Count to 3 and on the bedside lamp would you?"

"…Okay…"

'1, 2, 3…'

Yoh did the action as soon as the lights came on and Anna stared at Yoh shockingly. Yoh got embarrassed and knew that he had blown this up and hung his head and pouted cutely. Yoh was about to walk out of the room to change out into his nightwear when he felt someone grab onto the collar of the clothes, and found himself looking into a pair of eyes that was filled with lust.

"Come here, Hard guy." Anna breathed heavily into Yoh's neck before dragging him into their bed. Moans and screams filled the entire onsen for the rest of the night. Hao who was in the room next to them could hear everything clearly. It had made him damn aroused.

"Damn. You had better thank me in the future, Yoh. Argh. Maybe I should try this with Mari the next time? Hehehe." Hao snickered and tried to keep the noise out with the head and fantasized what would happen between him and Mari.

* * *

**Owarimashita!**

So, was it better than my previous one? The older story is still kept and you may open the story to compare. Thank you.

- Mrs Hao


End file.
